the_heavensfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules and Penalties
In case you have any questions regarding penalties and bans, please contact the technical support of the project: *by pressing "?" button in the game; *by e-mail: support@theheavensgame.com Types of violations: 1. Improper clan name and/or clan motto. Penalty: Ban of the Clan Chief for a while or disbanding this clan without refunding resources. Penalty cost: Purchasing 600+600 onyx Additional information: ''' If the clan chief does not change improper clan name and/or clan motto within a week after receiving a ban notification, than this player will be permanently restricted from the game, as he is the one who responsible for the clan name and clan motto. '''2. Improper nickname. Penalty: Nickname will be changed by the Administration Penalty cost: 200 onyx *In case that player does not have necessary amount of diamonds, the penalty cost is 200.000 *In case that player does not have necessary amount of energy,the penalty cost is 6.000.000 *In case that player does not have necessary amount of resources, the penalty cost is equal to 50 diamonds and should be calculated based on the following rates: 1 = 1.000= 60.000 onyx Additional information: 'Necessary resources should be withdrawn from the game account. ' ''' 3. Promotion of a Third Party Programs or Names in the game chat. Comparison by any parameters of any kinds of items, services or other aspects of the Game to different Internet resources in the game chat. '''Penalty: Permanent ban in the chat. Penalty cost: Purchasing 600+600 onyx Additional information: Ban for posting a link by a mistake from the exchange buffer should be removed without penalties. 4. Promotion of a Third Party Programs or Names in the official community. Comparison by any parameters of any kinds of items, services or other aspects of the Game to different Internet resources in the official community. Penalty: Permanent ban in the Community. Penalty cost: Purchasing 600+600 onyx ' 5. Sabotage the Project and misleading administration or moderation service.' Penalty: Permanent ban in the game. Penalty cost: Purchasing 600+600 onyx Additional information: Penalty cost depends on gravity of the offence alleged and should be determined by the Mages Guild Secretary in each specific case. ' 6. Calls to disobey the rules of communication in the game chat; statements about leaving the game in the game chat.' Penalty: Permanent ban in the chat. Penalty cost: Purchasing 600+600 onyx 7. Calls to disobey the rules of communication in the official community; statements about leaving the game in the official community. Penalty: Permanent ban in the Community. onyx Penalty cost: Purchasing 300+189 8. Multiple violation of the rules in the game chat and further over-riding of rules in the official community. Penalty:'''Permanent ban in the chat. '''Penalty cost: Purchasing 300+189 onyx 9. Multiple violations of the rules in the community and further over-riding of rules in the official community. Penalty: Permanent ban in the Community. Penalty cost: Purchasing 300+189 onyx Additional information: ' Penalty cost depends on gravity of the offence alleged and should be determined by the Mages Guild Secretary in each specific case. ' 10. Copying and posting any materials or components of the Game without the knowledge or consent of the Administration on any malicious resources. Penalty: Permanent ban in the game. Penalty cost: '''Purchasing 600+600 '''onyx 11. Bug abuse. Penalty: Permanent ban in the game. Penalty cost: Purchasing 5.000 onyx 12. Intervention in the source code, unauthorized access to the computer system of the Administration, receiving access to the the user database of the game without proper authorization of the Administration, or any other materials that are not publicly available on the Internet at the Resources of the Administration. Penalty: '''Permanent ban in the game. '''Penalty cost: Purchasing 5.000 onyx 13. Spreading information intended for receiving illegal access to other player's characters; posting links to the websites with similar content, also any other activity intended to receive self-profit through unlawful acts against other players. Penalty: '''Permanent ban in the game. '''Penalty cost: The first violation - 5.000 onyx The second violation - 10.000 onyx Three violations – ban without the right for unpending ' ' 14. Registering fake characters for generating resources in the game or any other self profit. Penalty: Permanent ban to all found characters, including main character. Penalty cost: 'The first violation - 5.000'onyx The second violation - 10.000 onyx '''Three violations - 15.000 '''onyx Additional information: In this case unpending is possible only for the main character after the penalty payment was done. 15. Account sharing. Penalty: '''Permanent ban in the game to the both players. '''Penalty cost: The first violation - 600+600 onyx ' The second violation - 5.000 '''onyx ' The third violation - 10.000 '''onyx Additional information: Penalty cost depends on gravity of the offence alleged and should be determined by the Mages Guild Secretary in each specific case. 16. Using game resources including merchandise for personal gain. Penalty: Items:ban in the game for 7 days. Three violations – permanent ban in the game. Characters: permanent ban in the game. Penalty cost: Purchasing 5.000 onyx Additional information: ''' Buying/selling in-game items for real money is bannable for 7 days for the firstviolation; the same way for the second violation; permanent ban for the third violation. Buying/selling characters is bannable permanently. '''17. Any actions that contravenes the game rules. Penalty: Permanent ban in the game. Penalty cost: Purchasing 5.000 onyx 18. Malicious and regular violations. Penalty: Permanent ban in the game. Penalty cost: Purchasing 5.000 onyx Additional information: Unpending is possible at discretion of the Administration with writing off the resourses from the game account. 19. Using third-party programs. Penalty: Permanent ban in the game. Penalty cost: Purchasing 5.000 onyx Additional information: ' Unpending is possible at discretion of the Administration with writing off the resourses from the game account. ' 20. Repeated use of third-party programs. Penalty: Permanent ban in the game. Penalty cost: Purchasing 10.000 onyx Additional information: ' Unpending is possible at discretion of the Administration with writing off the resourses from the game account. ' ' ' 21. Dissemination of confidential information which is the property of the Administration Penalty: Permanent ban in the game. Penalty cost: '''Purchasing 10.000 '''onyx 'Additional information: ' Unpending is possible at discretion of the Administration with with writing offthe resourses from the game account. Ask your questions here: Player Help & Support. Thank you for your understanding! Enjoy the Game! Category:Rules & Penalties